Remember Me
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Dean returns from hell only to find that Bobby had put Sam in a mental hospital necause Lilith did something to Sam's brain, taking away his memory but also making him crazy. Can Dean help is brother remember? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I've been working on this one this weekened and week off and on, which is why my other stories haven't been updated yet, lol. This was just going to be a really, really long one shot but I decided to make it into a 3 part fic, just so I can put more in it but make it very shot :)**

**Discliamer: If I owned Supernatural do you think I'd be spending my time writing fics? No, I'd be out with the boys :)

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, dreading the question. The last thing he remembered seeing when he was alive was Lilith trying to kill his brother. "Is he..." He was unsure of how to ask if Sam was dead or alive.

"Oh he's alive,"sighed Bobby. He paused before continuing. "Sort of," he finally decided to add. Dean frowned suspiciously, worry lines in his forehead now. That kid always gave him worry lines. Bobby took deep breaths, unsure of how to continue.

"I don't know what Lilith did exactly, but she messed Sam's brain up somehow."

"What do you mean messed up his brain?" Dean's voice rose to a dangerous level.

"She took away his memory," Bobby told him slowly. "He doesn't even know his own name now."

Dean just stared at Bobby blankly, as if Bobby was speaking a foreign language. Whatever he had prepared himself to hear about Sam's condition, this wasn't it.

"Where is he?" He made his voice softer.

"You're not gonna like it," Bobby mumbled.

"WHERE is he?!" The softness of Dean's voice quickly vanished, replacing it with fear and anger. A dangerous combination.

"He's at a mental hospital nearby," Bobby answered grimly.

"WHAT?!" Dean bellowed. The idea of his brother being in that kind of place disgusted him.

"Dean there was just more than lost memory, trust me. I could have handled it, if he just had amnesia, but Lilith did something else to him. He'd have these strange and violent episodes. Dangerous episodes."

"What do you mean, dangerous episodes?"

"It's like he'll flip out and attack anyone who's near him. He nearly killed me once, by strangling my throat. So I took him to the nearest hospital for help. But they didn't have room to keep him there forever. So he went to the nearest mental hospital. I hated doing that, Dean, but he needed lots of help. More than I could give him. I thought he'd be safer and more protected at that place than here. No way he'd have been able to fight if a monster had attacked this place." He took his flask of whisky and swallowed it bitterly.

"I hated what they did to him though," he continued. Dean had asked enough questions. He only stared, asking with his eyes.

"They have him on these pills," Bobby continued. "To keep him drugged up. Other times , though, he's in a straight jacket. When he was alert and not in a jacket he attacked two orderlies, nearly killing one of them."

Dean closed his eyes. The idea of his baby brother being locked up in the nuthouse, drugged in an a straight jacket was almost as bad at the idea of coming back to find Sammy dead.

"I want to see him." Dean's voice was soft. While the idea of seeing Sammy like this terrified him, he couldn't not see his brother. Bobby nodded. Quickly they headed outside.

"Want to drive?" Bobby asked, while smiling. Bobby blinked in surprise as he saw the Impala glistening in front of him. How could he have forgotten her?

"Don't worry, I only drove her enough to keep the battery going," Bobby assured him while tossing him the keys.

The little regular routine of starting the car and driving it felt good to have again. There was just one problem though. Bobby was sitting shotgun, and not Sam. While Dean loved Bobby like another father, Bobby still wasn't Sammy. And never could be.

"I told them Sam was my nephew," Bobby said than, to fill the silence. "I used my last name for his, Sam Singer. Hope you don't mind."

"Course not," Dean answered, unaware of how tight he was gripping the wheel. "And Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...you know, for looking after the kid and all that."

"It's the least I could do," Bobby mumbled his response. "You boys are my family. When I buried you...it was like I was buryin' my own son."

Dean kept his eyes on the road.

"Why did you bury me? Why not the burn and torch routine?"

"I was going to," sighed Bobby. "But something told me not to. I had a feeling Sam wouldn't want me to so I wanted to respect his wishes, even if he didn't know what they were at the time."

Dean nodded and swallowed. This wasn't exactly how he pictured his reunion with Sammy. Not that he pictured one at all. He was having a hard time picturing his baby brother in a straight jacket. Still, a part of him was glad that Sammy had amnesia. Only because Dean knew for sure that his brother was spared the agony of losing a brother. Something that Dean couldn't handle. But the blessing came with a price too. Sammy wouldn't know who Dean was when Dean saw him again. Dean pushed that thought out of his head. The only thought he had now was seeing his brother again. Even the thought on how he got out of hell took the backseat of seeing Sammy and taking care of his brother once more.

Finally they arrived at the mental hospital. God he hated places like these.

"Bobby!" The woman at the front desk flashed him a smile as they entered the building. "Here to see Sam again?"

"Yeah, brought someone else though," Bobby said, clearing his throat.

"Really?" Interest was filled in her voice. "Who?"

"His brother."

Her eyes widened when Dean stepped forward.

"His...brother? But I thought you said he was dead."

"I thought wrong," Bobby said, smiling.

"I'd like to see my brother now," Dean told her anxiously.

"Oh yes, of course..."Her voice trailed off with uncertainty.

"Don't worry, I know about his condition," Dean assured him. She gave a relieved smile.

'How is he today?" Bobby asked nervously.

'It's a good day," she said. "He's not in a straight jacket or drugged up right now. For a chance, he's actually fairly lucid and alert."

Bobby breathed in relief. Thank God Dean didn't have to be reunited with Sammy on a bad day.

"Where is he?" Dean asked eagerly.

"In his room. Most of the time we have a place for visitors but it's probably best that he stays where he is," she said, and eyed Bobby. "Like always."

Bobby slowly nodded and Dean was getting more and more anxious to see his brother.

"Come here often?" He asked Bobby as they walked down the halls. "The lady seems to know you pretty well."

"I come here every day," Bobby replied. "I'd spend the night if they let me."

Dean smiled. If he had lived and was taking care of Sammy in this place, he'd have had the same response. Finally they arrived at Sam's room. A nurse unlocked the door and opened it.

"Sam?" She said softly. "You have visitors." She opened the door wider. "Sam?"

Dean eagerly walked inside. There was Sam, rocking back and forth while drawing pictures. He stopped rocking, and paused, but continued. It ached Dean to see his baby brother like this.

"Sammy?" He said hoping that his brother would reciginze him. Bobby braced himself for a miracle too, but nothing happened. Sam continued to rock.

"I'll leave you two be with him," she said softly. "If you need any help-"

"We'll call," Bobby assured her quickly. The door was shut. Tears rolled down Dean's cheeks as he sat on the bed.

"Sammy?" He touched his brother's shoulder. For a moment Sam froze, but than resumed the rocking position, while muttering to himself. Dean saw that all he was using was a black crayon. Sam would color a paper black, before tossing it aside.

"Do you know who I am, Sammy?" He whispered in a pleading voice. "It's me, Dean. You're brother."

Sam said nothing. Dean couldn't bare to see him in this place.

"I want to take him back home," he said quickly.

"Dean, that's a bad idea."

"I don't care! Do _something _to convince these people. I don't want him here. I want him someplace safe."

'The safest place _is _here."

"Bobby, please. I can't see him like this."

"Dean, try and think of what's best for Sam. You've just gotten out of hell. You need to recover some. You're in no position to take care of him. Legally I'm not sure they'd let him out yet."

Dean closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders.

"I'm here, Sammy," he whispered. "I'm gonna take care of you now. I'm not gonna leave you again. And I'm going to help you, Sammy. I don't care what it takes, your going to remember."

Sam was using different crayons now. Wordlessly he handed Dean a paper that he colored on. It was bright yellow. A lot lighter than the other black backgrounds he had been creating. Dean frowned. Could this be Sammy's way of telling him that his little brother was still in there somewhere? That he wasn't destroyed completly?

"Thank's Sammy," he whispered. Sam handed him another picture than. This one had wings on it. Dean frowned, but thanked Sam again.

"Sam?" Bobby knelt before the young man. "It's me, Bobby. Look at me, Sam. Look at me." He used his fingers to point to his eye, but Sam ignored him. The closest the kid got was raising his head, but his eyes looked in the other direction, staring blankly at nothing. He refused eye contact. Dean's throat closed and he pressed his eyes shut. This was almost to much.

Sam began to hum something as he resumed rocking back and forth. Dean frowned. He recoginzed what Sammy was humming. It was very familiar.

"What's he humming?" He asked Bobby. Bobby shrugged.

"Don't know. He won't stop humming it, though. Do you recoginze it?"

Dean nodded.

"I think it's...never mind."

"What, you think it's what?"

"A lullaby that mom used to sing to him. But how could he remember that? He was just a baby."

Bobby looked at him.

"Right now I'd say anything was possible," he told Dean. Dean nodded. He sighed.

"I guess we should go back to your place," he said. "And figure out what the hell brought me back from well...hell."

Bobby nodded.

"You don't want to stay longer?"

"I do...but..."Dean looked at Sam helplessly. "It...hurts too much." He felt guilty for betraying his brother like this. For abandoning him so quickly, but Bobby understood.

"I can only stay a little while too," he said. "Before I have to leave to get a breather. Get something to eat. If you want, we can come back in a couple of hours."

Dean nodded.

"I'd like that," he said softly. He watched his little brother continuing to hum the lullaby that was sung so long ago. He reached over and kissed Sammy on the forehead gently and embraced his brother in a on sided hug. "I'll be back soon little brother," he whispered. "I promise. You're not alone now. Not anymore. I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to help you. You'll see. Soon everything's gonna be all right again, I'm going to make sure of it."

When they returned to Bobby's house they found a strange figure lurking in the shadows of Bobby's livingroom.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bobby roared, rising his rifle. The figure turned. It was a meduim sized man with soulful looking eyes who stared directly at Dean.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," he said calmly to Dean. Dean blinked.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm an Angel of the Lord. Because God commanded it."

**Does anyone like it enough to continue? Yes Castiel is in it, but for a reason. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to make this into a short fic, but I know I'm going to have way too much fun writing Sam in this one, so I decided to make it longer :)

* * *

**

It had taken Castiel a while to convince Dean who he was, and why Dean was brought back to hell. But Dean still didn't fully believe that God would want him for a specific reason. But Dean didn't care too much about that, he was just glad Sam had nothing to do with him being resurrected. Sam.

"Can you heal my brother?" He pleaded to Castiel. Castiel sighed.

"I won't for a couple of reasons-"

"Wait, you can but you _won't_?" Dean's voice was dangerous now and Bobby had to place a hand, warning the older Winchester to calm down.

"Well I've never done something like that before," Castiel told him. "I don't even know if I can. If I can I could damage Sam worse than he already is. I could kill him. And there's another reason."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Dean challenged him. Castiel sighed.

"It's best that he remains like this, Dean."

"What, you want him to continue to act like some crazy person?!"

"It's safer for all of us if he remains in that place."

"Why?!"

"Because of his destiny."

That caught Dean off guard.

"Wait...you guys are still afraid of Sam turning evil so you'd rather keep him dumbed up and not knowing who he is than have him healed and possibly turn dark side?"

Castiel nodded.

"For now, we think it's best. We just feel at the moment him returning normal could present a problem. It could become too dangerous for him, and he could snap. Sooner than you might think."

"You sonofabitch," Dean growled.

"Dean!" Bobby stared at him, wide eyed at the words that Dean was using in front of an Angel,

"You smug arragont bastard," Dean continued. "Sammy's broken back there and you want to keep him that way? You're really that afraid of him turning evil? This is _Sam _we're talking about. Yeah, I know Azazel put demon blood in him but it's not his fault! I mean, if he was gonna turn evil wouldn't it be when Yellow Eyes was alive and had that plan for him? And if there's any danger whatsoever I'm back now. I can protect the kid. I told him that no matter what, I was gonna save him. And when I said it, I meant it."

"I know you did, but it's not just that keeping us from helping him. Like I said, I've never done it before, and I could kill him. We should be safe rather than risky here. Right now Sam is pretty healthy, considering what happened to him. I don't want to make it worse for him."

Dean sighed, clearly more than a little unhappy about the decision. But he finally agreed to let the matter slide for a moment. He looked at Bobby.

"I want to see Sam again."

Bobby glanced at Castiel, who nodded.

"I have work I need to do, Dean. But don't worry, this isn't over yet."

"Can't wait," Dean muttered under his breath while rolling his eyes. When Castiel had vanished before them Bobby shoved Dean against the wall.

"Would it kill ya to be more polite to him? He did pull your ass out of the pit after all."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't help Sam. And he seemed so smug about it. I can't believe they're _that _worried about Sammy turning evil."

"I can't either," sighed Bobby. "But they are." He stared at Dean for a while. "Come on," he mumbled. "Let's go see Sam."

Dean slowly nodded and they went to the Impala.

Finally they arrived back into the mental hospital.

"We're here to see Sam again," Bobby told the woman at the front desk. She frowned.

"I'm sorry, I don't think that's possible."

Dean stared at her rather darkly.

"What?"

"I don't think that's possible," she repeated. "Sam's doctor will be here soon, he'll be able to explain why."

Relunctantly Dean and Bobby waited, fear consuming both of them. What the hell was happening to Sammy? Suddenly a man in a white coat came towards them.

"Mr. Singer?" The doctor smiled and shook Bobby's hand. Bobby shook back rather grimly.

"And who is this?" The doctor asked rather pleseantly.

Dean stared at him coldly.

"Dean Win...Singer. Dean Singer." He remembered just in time. "Sam's brother."

"Sam's brother..." The doctor's voice trailed off. "I thought you were dead."

"Long story," Dean said. "Point is, I'm not dead. And I' d really like to see Sammy again. He needs me right now."

The doctor sighed.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," he said. "You're brother's sedated for a moment, and strapped to the bed."

Dean and Bobby stared at him.

"What the hell happened when we left, Dr. Welks?" Bobby demanded. Welks sighed.

"He flipped out," he said. "He attacked four orderelies, nearly killing one of them. There was no choice."

"Of course he flipped out," Dean snapped. "He recoginzed me and than I left him. If I see him again he'll calm down."

Welks shook his head.

"I'm afriad that's not possible."

"Can't we see him?" Bobby begged. "Look through the door and just...see him?"

Dr. Welks studied them.

"All right, that seems resenemble." He sighed again. "I'm not trying to be the bad guy here," he added. "I really want what's best for Sam."

The two nodded, Dean more than a little anxious to see his baby brother again. Slowly they went to his room. Dean's throat closed as he saw Sam strapped to the bed, sleeping. He looked like a goddamned vegetable.

"You have to let him out," he begged the doctor. "Please...let him out, he doesn't belong here!"

"Sir, you're going to have to _calm down_!" Dean bit his lip and Bobby placed a hand on him. He took deep breaths.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Just seeing him like that..."

"I understand," Welks said in that soft patronizing voice that he used on patients. The kind of voice that Dean hated. "I want to talk more about your nephew, Mr. Singer."

"What about him?" Bobby asked as they were led away from the room.

"I want to try some new tecniques on helping him."

"Like what?" Dean asked. Welks looked at him. "That's my brother you're talking about, so I'm gonna get some say in this," Dean demanded rather harshly.

"These episodes have been getting down right dangerous," Welks finally continued. "Soon he's going to kill someone."

"What do you suggest?" Bobby said in an exhausted tone.

"Electroshock therapy," The doctor said.

"No!" Dean pratically shouted. "You're not gonna do that to my brother, damn it."

"I don't have to ask your permission Mr. Singer. When you're uncle brought him to the hospital he agreed to let the state have complete control over Sam's needs."

Dean stared at Bobby like Bobby betrayed him.

"Dean," Bobby said in a begging tone. "I had no choice. I was in no position right than to be making life choices for Sam. I needed someone with a clear head to make those kinds of decisions. Hell I didn't even know what decisions to make at the time!"

Dean said nothing. He narrowed his eyes at Welks.

"You're not doin' that to my brother."

"We have to Dean. This treatment has been prooved highly effective. The normal therapy sessions aren't helping. It's time to try something drastic. We'll start the treatment tomarrow," He glanced at the two of them. "I really am sorry," he added softly. The too stood tehre and Dean snuck one more look in on his brother, who looked like he was dead.

How he hated leaving Sammy in this place.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Bobby said, his voice shaking.

"I know you are," Dean said rather grimly. He couldn't afford to distance himself from Bobby by fighting with him. He sighed and shook his head. "Let's get the hell out of here," he said. "I need to breathe."

Bobby nodded and as they left Dean wondered how the hell he'd get his baby brother out of this one...

**Should I still continue?**


End file.
